


A Really Good Bad Idea

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Soup, bowling and minigolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: Seungmin knows Felix is planning something; he isn’t subtle.Or, SeungLix go on a date but not all goes as planned.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, OT8 - Relationship
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	A Really Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to recommend that if you don’t know what I mean by “I’m at soup,” you watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kqbKEqzsAI) before reading

Seungmin knows Felix is planning something; he isn’t subtle. He’s been asking about any free time he shares with Seungmin and immediately claimed dibs when an evening came up. It’s not like Seungmin’s time is in all that high of demand, but the enthusiasm is appreciated anyway. 

“Seungminnie, can I come in?” Felix is one of few to consistently ask before invading Seungmin’s space. He doesn’t really mind – if he did, a quick word would be all that’s necessary to establish that boundary – but it’s nice to at least get a warning. 

“Of course,” he offers. Felix curls up next to him, attaching himself to Seungmin’s arm and looking at his book. 

“English? You studying?” 

Seungmin shakes his head. 

“Nah, I’m not taking an English class this semester. Hyunjin read this in one of his lit courses, though, and he said it’s good.” Felix hums. 

“Is it?” Seungmin shrugs as much as he can without dislodging Felix. 

“It’s pretty good. There’s a lot of vocab I haven’t heard in a while so I keep having to look things up and that takes away from the experience. I think I might re-read it in a week or so and I’ll appreciate it more then.” 

“Good idea.” 

They sit in silence for two pages before Seungmin remembers Felix probably came for something. 

“Did you need anything? I can help if there’s something going on.” 

“No, no, nothing right now,” Felix is quick to answer. “I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to have a date together tomorrow night? We’ve both got time off and there’s that bowling alley and minigolf place I’ve been meaning to check out and I was thinking we–”

“I’ll go with you, baby. I’d love to.” Felix cuts his rambling off, smiling like the sun and cuddling close. 

“Yay!” 

The next morning dawns dreary and wet. It’s not enough to curb Felix’s spirits, though, as evidenced by the blueberry pancakes greeting Seungmin when he enters the kitchen. 

“You’re cheery today,” Minho comments, ruffling both Seungmin and Felix’s hair on his way past. 

“I have a  _ date _ today,” Felix says conspiratorially. Seungmin and Minho share a fond grin. 

“Oh, you do? Who might the lucky recipient be?” Minho put his chin in one hand, raising a brow at a blushing Felix. 

“Seungminnie,” he says quietly. Seungmin shoots Minho a smug smile, earning an unimpressed look in response. 

Their stand-off is interrupted quickly by Chan wandering in and immediately capturing Felix in his arms. 

“Sunshine,” he mumbles. Felix pats his arm, clearly stuck where he is – though not unhappy about it – until Chan makes his way into coherency. 

Seungmin checks the clock, does a moment of mental math, and stacks himself a plate of pancakes. He’s got vocal lessons at the company building in forty-five minutes, which leaves time to eat and finish getting ready if he’s quick and doesn’t get derailed by banter. He lets Jeongin and Hyunjin, two of the quietest morning people, seat themselves on either side of him while he inhales his food. 

Everyone has some sort of schedule this morning, so the kitchen works like an assembly line. Seungmin stacks his dishes in the dishwasher, thankful he’s escaping cleaning duty, and slips back to his room. 

Changbin collects him soon, taking a car with him to the company building. They split almost as soon as they arrive, Changbin heading to the recording booths to start making a new demo and Seungmin trudging to the dance studios. 

It’ll be a long day, but there’s a date night light at the end of the tunnel. 

Seungmin tries not to grin too widely as his vocal coach releases him. They’re right on time, leaving Seungmin an extra couple minutes to stop at a café on the way to the bowling alley. He knows they’ll end up having greasy pizza and greasier fries later, but he hasn’t eaten since breakfast and could use a fruit cup and a croissant. 

He ends up hovering sort of awkwardly outside of the bowling alley, not wanting to go in until Felix arrives but not wanting to go wait elsewhere in case he misses Felix’s arrival. It’s drizzling slightly, so he adjusts his mask, puts his hood up – thankfully he grabbed his raincoat on the way out this morning – and puts his earbuds in. 

Felix comes stumbling out of the bus no less than ten minutes later, just as Seungmin is switching to his contacts app to call him. 

“Sorry, sorry!” He’s apologizing before Seungmin can even open his mouth, waving his hands around. “Dance ran late then I had to change and Hyunjin took my card this morning for coffee so I had to get it back and–”

Seungmin captures his arms and pulls him into a hug. 

“It’s alright,” he reassures. “I’m just happy you’re here now.” 

Felix smiles gratefully and grabs Seungmin’s hand, tugging him into the building. 

“I’m paying,” he says quietly when they approach the desk. Seungmin raises a brow but doesn’t protest. 

The person behind the counter is sweet, getting them their bowling shoes with mild chatter and assuring Felix that they have an indoor portion to the minigolf course. Felix thanks them with a blinding smile and proceeds to drag Seungmin off to pick out a lane and bowling balls. 

Felix’s cheer is so contagious that Seungmin can’t help smiling along. It’s been a while since he bowled and he’s not expecting to do well, but it doesn’t matter. 

“I have a secret,” Felix says once their shoes are velcroed and their balls are on the rack. 

“Oh?” Seungmin asks. Felix bounces up onto his toes. 

“Yeah! If we both put in our names twice, we get to bowl twice as much in a single game!” 

“That’s a good secret.” Seungmin’s impressed. He’s pretty sure Felix got the info from Jisung, their local life-hack connoisseur, but it’s a good idea. 

Felix punches in their names, Felix and Lix for himself and Seungmo and Sky for Seungmin. 

Neither of them take the bowling very seriously, opting to focus on chatting between and during splits and gutterballs. 

“Should we put the rails up?” Felix asks, wincing at a particularly egregious throw from Seungmin. 

“Nah, we’ve already gotten this far,” Seungmin says, sparing a glance at the scoreboard. They’re on frame six and he’s only just broken fifty points – and that’s combining his two totals. Felix is worse. “Besides, it’s funny.” 

To prove his point, he sends a ball careening down the lane, nearly bouncing it back out of the gutter it lands in. Felix bursts into surprised laughter. 

The conversation drifts from there, eventually settling on dragons. 

“So in terms of, like, dragon standards,” Seungmin starts, “how weird is your hoard?” 

“Short answer, rare but not really weird. Long answer, my hoard is more than just you guys.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah.” Felix pauses to throw his ball, snorting at the 7-10 split he lands. “I should back up and define a couple things. And I might not know all the words in Korean because I don’t talk much with other dragons here, so sorry if I throw some English in.” 

Seungmin waves it off, stepping up to grab his own ball. 

“Basically, my hoard is everything I think of as precious, as irreplaceable. It’s not everything I own, but it’s everything that’s  _ mine. _ It’s a sort of abstract distinction for a lot of creatures, especially ones that don’t have possessive instincts.” 

“So, let me know if I’m totally off about this, but for example, I own a couple notebooks but my journal is  _ mine, _ because it’s important to me and I can’t replace it?” 

Felix grins, hooking an arm around Seungmin’s waist and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Exactly!” Seungmin grins. “And sometimes it’s just the sentimental value that something holds, rather than anything I’ve specifically changed about it. A keychain from an airport, like the one Chan-hyung got for me the last time he went back to Sidney, is something I could easily replace, but because I got it from Chan-hyung and it’s meaningful, it’s not something I can part with easily. 

“Ohh,” Seugmin says, the word drawn out almost into a sigh. “That makes sense.” 

Felix throws his ball haphazardly down the lane, turning back before it even hits the pins. 

“But treasure, on the other–”

“Felix,” Seungmin interrupts. “You just got a strike.” 

“I got a what?” Felix whirls back around just in time to see the little animation play out on the scoreboard. “I got a strike!” 

He jumps eagerly into Seungmin’s arms. Seungmin pats him on the head and rewards him with a quick kiss on the cheek. It’s all they can get away with, out in public like this. 

“Your turn!” Felix announces, detangling himself from Seungmin. 

Seungmin gets a very respectable eight pins down between his two throws. 

“As I was saying, though,” Felix says, offering Seungmin a consolatory pat on the back. “Treasure is different. It’s like the next level, I guess? It’s stuff I actively stake a claim on, and most dragons have only one or two types of things that go into their treasure. A friend back in Australia has ballet shoes as her treasure. She doesn’t keep every pair she’s ever had and their treasure status doesn’t stop her from using them; it’s a collection of shoes from shows she’s really proud of, and things like her first solo and her first award-winning dance.” 

Felix pauses while he bowls. It goes straight into the gutter and Seungmin collapses in laughter while Felix pouts. 

“I had such a good streak going,” he whines. 

“One good throw isn’t a streak, baby.” Seungmin soothes him with some head pats anyway. 

“Is it common to have significant others as treasure?” Seungmin asks later, when they’ve moved on to the indoor minigolf course. “Or is there some other … category they go in?” 

Felix, who has taken to draping himself over Seungmin’s shoulders as they walk between holes, hums in thought. 

“I guess they usually go in the same category as witches put them in, so not quite a bond but still very present and important, the same way friendships are. And it’s not super common.” 

Seungmin shrugs him off to take his first shot, frowning as he tries to aim around the fountain in the middle of his path. 

“Like, it’s not  _ weird _ or anything, and especially with the openness of pack-structured races bonding with non-pack races in the last couple decades polycules with non-dragon members have become more common. I think that’s caused an increase in people-treasure. People have always been part of hoards, though, even if it’s a lot less common than objects.” 

It’s Seungmin’s turn to hum appreciatively as Felix lines up his shot. 

“That makes sense.” It’s easy to forget how self-aware Felix is, and how much he knows about his family history when he doesn’t talk about it much. “Oh, good aim!” 

Felix gets a kiss for sinking the ball on his second try. They mutually decided not to keep track of score, mostly because Seungmin is objectively terrible at minigolf and Felix would rather cheer him on than mark points. 

“Even ideas can be part of hoards,” Felix comments. Seungmin pulls up at that, fully stopping to think about it. 

“How?” he asks after a moment, not sure where to start to wrap his head around it. 

“I don’t really get it, and it’s sort of controversial because ideas are so abstract, but there are some dragons – especially activists – who have claimed that ideas like freedom or equality are so tightly entwined with their sense of being that they must be part of the hoard. I don’t really get it. I think that’s one of the things dragon philosophers argue about at university, so I’m glad I skipped out on that bit.” 

“Huh,” Seungmin says, still mulling it over. Werewolves don’t have anything like hoards; all of their magic is focused on interpersonal relationships and any materialism that results is entirely coincidental. 

They’re quickly distracted by a windmill in the middle of the next hole, and take turns failing miserably in their attempts to aim into the little tunnel. 

“Wow, I’m bad at this,” Seungmin comments after a particularly off-center shot. Felix agrees wholeheartedly, earning himself a whack to the chest. 

Felix gets his karma immediately though, as his next swing sends his ball ricocheting back even further than the starting point for the hole. Seungmin sends him a smug grin and dinks his ball back into a good spot to aim for the tunnel. 

“Shut up,” Felix grumbles, even though Seungmin hasn’t said anything. Seungmin just laughs. 

Seungmin sneezes himself awake the next morning. He tries to sigh, but it’s cut off by a coughing fit. 

“Go be sick somewhere I’m not trying to sleep,” Jeongin groans, throwing a pillow at Seungmin. Just to be petty, Seungmin tucks the pillow under his blankets. 

Minho, however, sticks his head out from behind his curtain. His face looks annoyed but even without his glasses on Seungmin can tell he’s concerned. 

“Seung? Are you okay?” he asks. Seungmin lets out a noncommittal noise. Minho stands, coming to Seungmin’s bed and pressing the back of his hand to Seungmin’s forehead. He looks even more worried when he pulls away. 

“I’m gonna grab you some medicine. Stay there; I don’t want you getting your germs all over the dorm.” 

Classic Minho, always burying sentiment in sass. Seungmin recognizes the opportunity, though, and lays back down. His head feels like it’s full of cotton and his throat aches something awful. 

When Minho returns, he’s accompanied by a bleary-eyed Chan and a wide-eyed Felix. Chan frowns down at him while he takes the medicine Minho brought, but Felix looks like he’s about to cry. 

“Not your fault, Lix,” Seungmin croaks out, preemptively sensing the guilt. 

“It is, though,” Felix protests. “I was late so you had to wait outside and now you’re sick.” 

“It was my choice to stand outs–” Minho shushes him mid-sentence, forcing his shoulders back down against the pillows. 

“Shut up and let the medicine kick in. I’m going to let the managers know you’re on bedrest today. Lixie, will you keep an eye on him for me?” 

Felix, eager to help, nods aggressively. 

“I don’t have anything scheduled today other than the group practice, so I can stay home with him today.” 

Chan, more awake now that he’s been standing for a while and there’s a concretely sick boyfriend, nods as well. 

“That sounds like a good idea. We should have all the ingredients for chicken noodle soup if you want to make that for lunch, Lix, but I’ll check before I leave.” 

Minho leaves to start making breakfast while Chan circles the room, quietly rousing the others still asleep. They keep the noise level down and Seungmin’s already pounding head thanks them for it. 

Nothing, though, can beat the blissful silence that comes when Jeongin finally leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Felix is still sitting by Seungmin’s bed, watching him with big sad eyes. 

“I can’t sleep when you’re doing that,” Seungmin whispers. Felix startles and lowers his gaze. 

“I just feel bad,” he whispers back. 

“You don’t have to. It wasn’t your fault. I’ve been too long without some sort of sickness anyway; I was getting suspicious.” 

“Can I hold your hand?” How could Seungmin say no to that?

Seungmin sticks the tips of his fingers out from under the duvet, letting Felix slip his hand in and hold his tight. 

The noise from the kitchen starts floating, muffled, through the walls and Seungmin realizes he won’t fall back asleep until everyone leaves. 

“Lixie?” he whispers. Felix looks up. 

“Can you grab me a tissue box and a garbage can?” 

Felix nods, again eager to be helpful – Seungmin will definitely have to have a talk with him about fault and the immune system once his throat feels less like a pit of spikes – and pops up to get the bin from the other side of the room and the tissue box from the living room. 

Seungmin smiles his thanks when Felix returns, hoping the message gets across without words. Felix smiles back and presses a kiss to Seungmin’s forehead. 

“Oh!” he says aloud, immediately backtracking when Seungmin flinches at the noise. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispers. “I’m going to go get a cool cloth for your forehead. If you lay on your back instead of curling up I can put it on you.” 

Seungmin slowly shifts his body as Felix leaves, quietly and carefully closing the door on his way out. It takes several deep breaths and Seungmin squeezing his eyes shut, but eventually he lands himself flat on his back. 

Felix returns quickly, draping the damp cloth over Seungmin’s forehead. It startles a rough noise out of him, but it feels good immediately after and Seungmin finds his eyes drifting shut against his will. 

Seungmin does, in fact, end up falling asleep before everyone else leaves, and he doesn’t wake up until midday. He opens his eyes to find the blinds still drawn shut, but the door cracked to allow a narrow shaft of sunlight through. 

Not wanting to try speaking, he knocks on his headboard. Soft footsteps immediately approach the room and Felix slips in just a moment later. 

“How are you feeling, treasure?” The nickname still makes Seungmin blush. 

“Better,” he says, voice breaking partway through. 

“Hmm,” Felix says. “Do you want some soup? Or do you want to start with tea?” 

Seungmin holds up a single finger. 

“Soup?” Felix asks. Seungmin nods. 

“Sounds good. I’ve got some keeping warm on the stove, so I’ll bring you a bowl.” He crosses the room in long strides to grab the cloth – it’s still cool so he must’ve replaced it periodically while Seungmin was out – and help shift Seungmin into a sitting position. 

Seungmin almost protests that his muscles are fine, but the coddling is sort of nice and talking is too much effort anyway. Felix gives him a once-over, checking that he’s stable and supported by pillows, before darting out of the room. 

Seungmin takes stock of his body quickly, finding that his head is less cotton-filled but his throat and nose are still violently complaining about his existence. He flails vaguely for a tissue, blowing into it noisily. 

“Ugh,” he grouches as Felix comes back in, tray balanced neatly in his arms. 

“How’s your head?” Felix asks, setting the tray on the nightstand and worming his way under the blankets next to Seungmin. It’s not medically advised but Seungmin doesn’t care right now. The presence of a pack member overrides common sense. “I have a video I think you’d enjoy but I don’t want to show you if it’ll hurt. Also it’s in English, so if you’re not up for that it’s okay.” 

Seungmin shakes his head a little, taking the bowl from Felix – despite the protesting noises. 

“I can feed myself, Lix; I don’t have any broken bones. And my headache is going away, so I think I’m okay to watch.” 

“Alright!” Felix digs his phone out of his pocket and spends a moment scrolling through a playlist before he makes an excited noise and flips the phone sideways, holding it out between them. 

In very little time, Felix has to take the soup bowl back because Seungmin’s laughing too hard to keep a steady grip on it. 

“I’m gonna–  _ cry,” _ Seungmin chokes out through his laughter. “‘Clothes at the soup store,’ I’m gonna lose it.”

Felix is doubled over with his own giggles. 

“It’s one of my favorite videos ever,” he announces as soon as he’s recovered enough to get full sentences out. “I love absurdist humor.” 

Seungmin, still chuckling, just nods. Felix grabs the soup from the nightstand, placing it back in Seungmin’s lap once he’s done shaking. 

“You do need to eat, though. Chan-hyung will have my head if you don’t.” 

Seungmin tucks in. It is very good soup, and he tells Felix as much. 

“Ah, thank you! It’s my mom’s recipe.” Seungmin just hums appreciatively. 

Seungmin takes another nap – also unintentionally – after eating. He knows his body needs the rest, but he’s frustrated when he wakes up and there’s very little light sneaking in the cracks between the blinds. He reminds himself it’s not a wasted day, but it sure feels like one. 

He works himself upright, going slow to test for dizziness and fatigue. He has to stop a couple times, but his head really is feeling better. If only his throat could get the memo. 

He’s halfway to the door when it opens, and Changbin sticks his head through. 

“Oh!” he says. “You’re up?” 

“What do you mean he’s up?” Felix muscles his way in next to Changbin and immediately gives Seungmin a disapproving stare. 

“Back in bed.” There’s no room for argument. Seungmin pouts, but Felix manhandles him anyway. “I’ll grab you new clothes and you can change but then you’re going back in bed.” 

“Smells sick,” Seungmin mumbles. Felix pauses. 

“Alright, while you change I’ll grab you new blankets. I’ll see if I can steal a sweatshirt or plushie from everyone too, if that would help?” 

Seungmin nods. 

“I’ll grab one from everyone in my room, Lix,” Changbin says before ducking out. 

Felix gets Seungmin’s most comfortable hoodie and his softest sweatpants and reminds him to knock if he needs help, then disappears out the door. 

It isn’t long before Seungmin’s wrapped in the scents of his pack and fed another dose of medicine. 

“Get well soon,” Felix murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Seungmin’s forehead. 

Maybe it’s the dragon warmth next to him, or maybe it’s the smell of home, but it isn’t hard to drift off once again. 

“There’s only soup,” Seungmin announces in English as he opens the fridge, several days later. 

“Well then  _ get out of the soup aisle,” _ Felix responds immediately. Seungmin opens a random cabinet. 

“There’s more soup.” 

“Where are you right now?” At this point Jisung and Hyunjin are trying to avoid laughing while Chan sighs and Minho starts rolling his eyes. 

“I’m at soup.” The deadpan delivery of the line breaks Hyunjin’s resolve. 

“What do you mean you’re at soup?” And Jisung follows quickly, collapsing against Hyunjin as he laughs. 

“I mean I’m at SOUP!” Seungmin is facing Felix now, addressing the whole kitchen. 

“What store are you in?” Felix is close to laughter as well. 

“I’m at the soup store.” Seungmin mimes a camera pan. 

“Why are you buying  _ clothes _ at the  _ soup store?” _ Felix bellows. 

“FUCK YOU!” 

When Felix and Seungmin dissolve into laughter, Chan and Minho finally do as well. 

“Why am I dating you people,” Minho asks between giggles. Jisung slings an arm over his shoulders. 

“You love us.” 

Minho doesn’t dispute it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/unaaguamala)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/aguamala)


End file.
